Goodnight Nymphadora
by Randomlyrandominrandomland
Summary: TRADUCTION de Sparklystuff. 12, Square Grimmaurd. Tonks, toujours aussi maladroite. Remus, toujours aussi poli. Et sirius... saoul. Première réunion de Tonks à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Première rencontre de Remus et Tonks. Rating M, langage fleuri!


**Disclaimer** : _Personnages etc. appartiennent à JKR. Cette fic appartient à Sparklystuff. J'en suis seulement la traductrice ! _

_Le rating sera M, comme l'a choisi l'auteuse, à cause du vocabulaire et des conversations !_

_Encore merci à Lady Zaza AKA Zazaone pour le super bêta readage, sans laquelle ma traduc serait beaucoup moins fluide… - __petite révérence gracieuse – et aussi pour ses incontournables commentaires…_

* * *

**Goodnight Nymphadora**

Hier soir, j'ai assisté à mon premier meeting en tant que membre officiel de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une gueule de bois atroce accompagnée du mal de crâne de rigueur.

Albus Dumbledore n'a absolument pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Severus Snape non plus. J'avais entendu dire qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre lui aussi, mais j'ai eu du mal à le croire, jusqu'à ce que je voie sa silhouette sombre et graisseuse dans la pièce. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète : cet homme a désespérément besoin de tirer un coup. (Mais surtout pas avec moi.)

Bill et Charlie étaient là eux aussi… Aaaah, _Charlie_. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis que je l'avais largué le jour de la remise des diplômes. (Il voulait courir après les dragons, je voulais qu'on reste en Angleterre et qu'on se marie. Il a choisi les dragons plutôt que moi, et j'ai choisi de balancer ses bagages au fond du lac.) Sans rancune…. Aujourd'hui. C'était il y a 5 ans.

Du coup, pendant que tout le monde se rassemblait avant le début de la réunion, je me suis dirigée vers lui et lui ai donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« T-Tonks ! » a-t-il bégayé, les oreilles rosissantes.

« Charlie, » ai-je répondu, « Je vois que tes oreilles font toujours ce truc quand tu es vraiment nerveux. »

« On – on t'appelle toujours 'Tonks', hein ? » Bégaiement supplémentaire. « Parce qu'autrement, je peux – je peux t'appeler 'Nymphadora' ou 'Dory', ou ce qui te convient ces temps-ci. »

« C'est toujours Tonks. Et, détends-toi. Je n'en ai pas après toi. Je voulais juste… je sais pas. » En fait, pourquoi ai-je eu besoin d'aller lui parler ? « Voir comment tu allais, je crois. Tu sais, comme on est collègues maintenant. Pas besoin de tension entre nous. Nous devons rester unis face à Tu-Sais-Qui. » Grand sourire factice. Il a eu l'air de se détendre un peu, ce qui, chez lui, s'accompagnait pour ses oreilles, d'un retour à la couleur de son visage. Et il est moins secoué de tics.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tout va bien pour moi. Même si ma vie est un peu plus agitée depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre - tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt – mais tout va bien. Je crois. »

« Bon. Bien. »

« Ouais. Alors, euh, tu es Auror, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bon. C'est super. Je me souviens que tu disais souvent que c'était ton rêve de l'être. Il doit t'arriver un tas de trucs excitants au boulot. »

« Je suis encore nouvelle – à leurs yeux du moins – alors en fait, je passe mon temps derrière un bureau le nez dans la paperasse. » Haussant les épaules, je lui ai raconté comment j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en entendant Kingsley dire que l'Ordre avait besoin de nouveaux membres.

« Bon. »

« Ouais. »

Silence. Nous avons jeté des coups d'œil autour de la cuisine alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Au nom de Merlin ! Et dire que nous avions passé des nuits entières à parler quand nous étions adolescents. Nous arrivons à peine de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Mes caleçons ne sentent plus le calmar géant, » a lâché Charlie. (En fait, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était moi qui avait parlé, étant donné qu'en général c'est moi qui dit ce genre de trucs stupides alors que je ferais mieux de me taire. Puis j'ai réalisé que c'était lui, et qu'il faisait référence à la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus.)

« Ah. Bon. Tant mieux. » J'ai réfléchi une minute. « Attends. Tu veux dire que tu les as toujours ? Tu n'as pas acheté de nouveaux sous-vêtements depuis notre 7ème année ? » Je suis Auror. Donc entraînée à remarquer ce genre de détails.

Et voilà. Les oreilles de Charlie rosissent à nouveau. « Euh…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je ne voulais pas dire que… »

La voix de Dumbledore ouvrant la réunion a soudain été une douce musique à mes oreilles. (Et probablement aussi à celles, rougeâtres, de Charlie.)

« Bençamafaitplaisirdeterevoir -»

« Ouaismoiaussi -»

Sur ce, nous avons rejoint à la vitesse d'un transplanage, nos chaises, aussi loin que possible l'une de l'autre.

La réunion a commencé et j'aurais dû être un peu plus attentive. Au lieu de quoi, j'ai regardé Sirius. Pauvre Sirius. 12 ans à Azkaban et 2 ans de plus à se gratter les puces dans le maquis, l'ont laissé l'air constamment aux aguets. On sent qu'il est à la recherche, inconsciemment, d'une issue possible et qu'il évalue ses chances de fuite au cas où un Détraqueur déciderait, à l'improviste, de se jeter sur lui. Plutôt triste, vraiment. Encore un qui a désespérément besoin de tirer un coup.

A côté de Sirius est assis quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses yeux, une cicatrice courait le long de sa joue et il portait une _hideuse_ cape en tweed, défraîchie, rapiécée et au moins trop grande d'une taille pour son corps mince. Son regard s'est fixé sur Dumbledore, mais le reste de sa personne s'est agité sur sa chaise.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux autres membres de l'Ordre pour voir si j'en reconnaissais quelques uns. Kingsley… Emmeline Vance… Mondingus Fletcher. Beeuurk. Il m'a regardé avec ses petits yeux de fouine, et j'ai eu la nette impression qu'il m'imaginait nue.

Et là, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce à me fixer.

« Nymphadora ? » Dumbledore. « Je me demandais justement si vous aimeriez vous présenter puisque vous êtes notre recrue la plus récente. » Il a eu ce pétillement malicieux dans les yeux - marque déposée Dumbledore.

« Euh, bien sûr. » Je me suis levée lentement. J'ai toujours eu horreur de faire des discours en public. Mon cerveau est allergique à ce genre de choses. Il se fige puis se met à vomir des bêtises. Maudit sois-tu, vieux filou de Dumbledore.

J'ai intensément contemplé la table. « Euh… Salut. Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks. J'ai 22 ans. Je suis de Londres. Je suis Auror et il me tarde de travailler avec vous tous. » Rassemblant mon courage, j'ai levé les yeux. Kingsley, mon merveilleux chef, m'a lancé des regards encourageants. Bizarrement, Cape-En-Tweed aussi.

« Euh… Bon, je connais déjà certains d'entre vous, mais il y en a un paquet que je ne connais pas. » Mes yeux se sont posés involontairement sur Cape-En-Tweed, qui a semblé m'adresser l'ombre d'un sourire. « Mais… Euh… Comme ma mère le dit souvent… Euh… Un inconnu est un ami que tu n'as pas encore rencontré. » Oh. Comment avoir encore plus l'air d'une gourde ? L'Ordre tout entier m'a dévisagé. _Pas de panique_.

J'ai paniqué. « Euhhh… Pas les Mangemorts ! Les Mangemorts sont des inconnus avec lesquels nous ne voulons surtout pas être amis. Jamais. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour combattre les Mangemorts. Et Voldemort. » _Vomissure_ de cerveau.

J'ai dû lutter pour empêcher mes cheveux de devenir aussi rouges que mon visage. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Charlie a rougi aussi, probablement embarrassé d'avoir eu quoi que ce soit à faire avec une telle personne.

De mon côté de la cuisine, Sirius chuchotait quelque chose à Cape-En-Tweed. Certainement était-il en train de nier tout lien de parenté avec moi. Snape a eu ce regard qui m'est si familier. Celui qui dit _'100 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre pathétique existence, Miss Tonks !'_

Je suis allée me rasseoir, mais me souvenant soudain de quelque chose d'une importance vitale, je me suis redressée, renversant ma chaise au passage, bien sûr. « Oh. J'ai oublié de vous dire – vous pouvez m'appeler Tonks. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. Tonks. Ignorez le prénom ridicule. Merci. »

Le reste de la réunion s'est déroulé sans incident. Il s'agissait principalement d'organiser les tours de garde de la semaine suivante. Quand j'ai été, enfin, libérée, j'ai couru me cacher aux toilettes jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine que la plupart des gens soient partis. Alors je suis ressortie, passée devant le portrait de Mrs Black sur la pointe des pieds (j'ai déjà eu l'honneur de faire sa connaissance plus tôt dans la soirée). J'ai presque atteint la porte quand Sirius m'a interceptée.

« Tonksie ! » a-t-il chantonné. Une cigarette pendouillait de manière précaire à ses lèvres et il a serré contre lui une bouteille de vin ouverte. « Te voilà ! Tout le monde m'a posé des questions sur toi. Je crois que tu as fait une excellente impression ce soir ! »

J'ai marmonné vaguement quelque chose et essayé de passer à côté de lui, mais ce grand idiot bourré d'1m80 m'en a empêché.

« Ne pars pas, » a-t-il couiné. « Viens boire un verre avec Lunard et moi. »

« _Qui_ ? »

« Lunard - Re – Oh merde, je savais bien que tu n'écoutais pas quand Dum-Dum a présenté tout le monde. Allez, viens, je vais faire les présentations en bonne et due forme. »

Je lui ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, la journée avait été longue et cette réunion avait été pour moi une expérience presque aussi embarrassante que mon premier jour de boulot. Mais il a décidé d'ignorer mes paroles et m'a tiré vers la cuisine. Pauvre homme perdu. Si désespéré qu'il en est réduit à kidnapper les jeunes Aurors blabatantes.

« Qui est Lunard ? » ai-je demandé tout en essayant de m'extirper de ses mains. « C'est son vrai nom ? Ou bien il aime faire profiter de la vue de sa lune à tout le monde ? »

« Bon dieu, non ! » a répondu Sirius. « C'était _moi_ l'expert en la matière. Sauf qu'au lieu d'exposer mon derrière, je me servais de celui de Servilus. »

Il a mieux valu ne plus poser de questions.

« Quel gâchis, quand j'y pense. » Il n'a plus parlé très clairement. « _Mes_ fesses méritent tellement plus d'attention. »

En entrant dans la cuisine, Sirius m'a enfin relâchée. « Ah ! Lunard ! » s'est-il écrié, « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

L'homme assis à la table n'était autre que Cape-En-Tweed. Seulement il avait, Dieu merci, retirée sa cape usée et il portait maintenant un pull, toujours aussi miteux, mais le flattant beaucoup plus. Il s'est aussitôt levé pour se présenter, mais Sirius l'a interrompu.

« Très bien ! » Il a levé un doigt vers Remus en tanguant légèrement. « Voici, mon vieil ami, Nymphadora Tonks » - son doigt s'est ensuite orienté vers moi – « et voici, ma pas aussi vieille cousine, Remus Lupin. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille pisser. » Il a quitté la pièce en titubant, la bouteille de vin toujours fermement serrée contre lui.

« Salut, » ai-je dit en serrant la main de Cape-En-Tw- euh, Lupin, « Ce ne sont pas des présentations comme on en a tous les jours. »

Il a souri. Je l'ai regardé plus attentivement. Ses cheveux grisonnaient par endroits, et il avait ces mystérieuses cicatrices, mais pas de rides. Il avait cet air de garçon forcé à grandir trop vite.

Nous sommes restés là à nous regarder pendant un moment, dans ce silence, mal à l'aise, comme quand on est coincé à tenter de bavarder avec quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de rencontrer.

« Alors. »

« Alors. »

J'ai souri

Il s'est éclairci la gorge.

« Eh bien, nous étions justement en train de boire un verre de vin… je suis sûr que tu peux attraper un… hum… un verre, à moins que Kreatur ne les ait tous déjà intégrés à son butin. »

« Et que Sirius n'ait déjà bu tout le vin, » ai-je ajouté.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, » m'a assuré Lupin, « il y a une importante collection de vin dans cette maison. Bien plus que Sirius puisse finir en une nuit – et ce n'est pas peu dire. » Le grand sourire qu'il m'a adressé le rajeunissait de 10 ans. Il s'est alors dirigé vers la table pour y prendre une des nombreuses bouteilles qui y étaient alignées.

Sirius a choisi ce moment pour réapparaître dans la cuisine, soudain torse nu et la bouteille de vin dépassant de son pantalon. « Foutrement incroyable! » a-t-il crié, en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans le placard où dormait Kréatur.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta chemise ? » Remus semblait inquiet.

Sirius a baissé les yeux sur son torse nu. « Ooh, merde, je savais bien que j'avais perdu quelque chose en route. » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Et Sirius a braqué un doigt sur moi. « Pourquoi Tonksie ne boit pas ? Où est son foutu verre ? »

Ils ont échangé un regard et soudain Sirius a éclaté, « Bon sang Lunard ! Espèce de branleur ! Même pas capable d'attraper un verre ! »

Avant que j'aie pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, Sirius a poussé vers ma main une coupe ciselée en argent de la famille Blacks forgée par les Gobelins, débordant de vin des elfes des caves Black, et nous étions tous les trois assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Je propozzze de porter un toassst : Aux amis… et… aux parents perdus de vue… et … et à ce genre de joyeuses conneries. »

« Bien dit, » a ajouté Lupin, d'un air qui se voulait sérieux.

« Cheers ! » ai-je rajouté. J'ai levé mon verre, Sirius a descendu le sien cul sec et Lupin… a bu dans une tasse.

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon vin.

« Excuse-moi, mais, pourquoi bois-tu du _vin _dans une _tasse_ en céramique ? »

« Parce que, » a répondu Sirius en roulant des yeux, « il est _Luuuuunard_.» Comme si ça expliquait tout. Puis il s'est mis à faire une drôle de grimace et des mouvements qui ressemblaient à un animal constipé grimpant au mur, ou un truc dans le genre.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Lupin, qui a lancé à Sirius un « Regard de la Mort ». Mes yeux se sont ensuite posés sur Sirius, qui faisait un signe du menton à Lupin, prêt à tomber de sa chaise. Enfin, j'ai à nouveau regardé Lupin, dont les yeux ont semblé me présenter ses plus plates excuses.

« T'inquiète pas pour lui, » ai-je dit en indiquant Sirius du pouce. « Je ne crois pas qu'il reste conscient encore très longtemps. »

« Euh, » a doucement tenté Lupin, « Un peu plus de vin, Nymphadora ? »

Entendre ce prénom si embarrassant m'envoie toujours un choc électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Du coup je me suis levée. « C'est Tonks, s'il te plaît, » ai-je répondu de manière acerbe.

« Oh. Oui… D'accord, » a-t-il bégayé. « Vraiment désolé. » Il a vraiment rougi. Quelque chose venait de complètement le déstabiliser, mais je n'ai pas eu la moindre idée de ce que c'était.

« Alors, » je me suis servie un autre verre en essayant de reprendre la conversation à zéro, « dis-moi, comment c'est d'être, d'être un - »

« - loup-garou ? » a-t-il fini.

Cette fois-ci, je me suis vraiment étouffée avec mon vin. Sirius s'est alors frappé le front de la paume de la main en poussant un fort grognement.

« En fait, j'allais dire, _'être un membre de l'Ordre'_, » difficile de reprendre mon souffle, « mais – mais okay, on peut commencer par ça. Tu - _quoi_ ? »

J'ai secoué la tête, incrédule. Il est absolument impossible que cet homme, ressemblant à un professeur aux bonnes manières, vêtu de tweed et plutôt charmant, puisse être un loup-garou assoiffé de sang. C'est comme découvrir que ma petite grand-mère était un Mangemort.

Oh, attendez. Elle l'était. Mauvais exemple.

J'ai finalement pointé mon doigt vers Sirius et Remus, et j'ai souri, certaine d'avoir tout compris. « Je vois. Vous vous foutez de moi. Vous avez pensé, 'Hey, elle a l'air d'être une gamine naïve. On va la saouler et lui raconter des histoires à dormir debout sur Remus Lupin le loup-garou. Et elle va tout gober.' Et bien non. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

Mais la main de Sirius était toujours collée à son front et Remus Lupin m'a regardé, un sourire faible sur les lèvres. « Crois-moi, » a-t-il dit, « tu n'as pas idée comme j'aimerais que ce soit une plaisanterie. »

C'est quand j'ai vu la tristesse dans ses yeux que mon sourire a commencé à glisser. Soudain, tout était logique. Les cicatrices. Les vêtements trop grands et rapiécés. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas toucher les coupes en argent. La piètre tentative d'imitation de loup-garou d'un Sirius éméché. (Un loup-garou plutôt constipé si vous voulez mon avis). _Lunard_.

Bon dieu ! Je suis Auror, donc entraînée à remarquer ce genre de détails. Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il pris autant de temps!

« 'You're serious', n'est-ce pas, » ai-je enfin dit, lentement.

« Non, » est intervenu Sirius, « _'I'm_ Sirius', _lui_ c'est un loup-garou. » (1)

J'ai ignoré sa remarque, regardant Lupin, totalement sous le choc.

_Plonk_. Sirius est tombé dans les vapes. Drama Queen.

« Bien, » a dit calmement Lupin, « je crois que je devrais partir. »

« Non ! » Il allait se lever quand j'ai crié et il s'est figé. « S'il te plaît, ne te crois pas obligé de partir. C'est juste que – eh bien, je n'avais jamais rencontré de véritable loup-garou, et du coup, j'ai juste été… surprise. Est-ce que c'est vrai que les loup-garous sont accro au chocolat ? Comment tu te sens quand tu te transformes ? Pourquoi les loup-garous ont-ils tendance à mordre les enfants ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que les nuits de ' blue moon' les loup-garous sont littéralement en rut ? »

Il est soudain devenu écarlate.

« Oh, merde, » ai-je repris, rougissant à mon tour. « Je suis vraiment désolée… Je souffre de vomissements du cerveau incontrôlables et incurables. Je t'en prie, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires - » Je me suis levée avec la ferme intention de partir.

« En fait, » a-t-il commencé, un sourire naissant sur son visage, « ça ne me dérange pas. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui me regardent avec dégoût, qui préfèrent croire tous les mensonges que d'autres racontent sur les loup-garous, plutôt que de me poser des questions. Mais tu dois avoir une idée de ce que c'est, étant toi-même métamorphomage. »

Ma mâchoire s'est affaissée. « Comment as-tu – je n'ai jamais dit que - »

« Et bien, » a-t-il répondu presque timidement, « tout d'abord tes cheveux ont changé de couleur plusieurs fois ces dernières minutes. »

« Oh. » Ma main s'est automatiquement levée pour inspecter la couleur actuelle de mes cheveux. Rouge vif. Evidemment. « Ouais, ils ont tendance à faire ça, quand je suis en proie à des émotions soudaines et que j'oublie de les contrôler, » ai-je marmonné, prise d'embarras.

Lupin a dû s'en rendre compte. Il a dit d'un coup, « Oh. Excuse mes commentaires et de te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« _Tu_ me mets mal à l'aise ? Foutaises ! C'est moi qui fait des remarques idiotes. » Tout en lui souriant, je lui ai effleuré le bras. Il a posé ses yeux écarquillés sur mes doigts, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des petites tapes amicales.

Oh, attendez. C'était probablement le cas…

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ma main, et, gênée, je l'ai vite retirée. « On dirait qu'on en a appris un peu plus que prévu l'un sur l'autre. »

Nos regards se sont croisés, un instant. Puis Sirius a laissé échapper un bruyant ronflement et j'en ai profité pour engloutir nerveusement un verre de vin entier.

Les mains de Lupin se sont agitées sur sa tasse. Et c'est là que, en y regardant de plus près, dans ma légère ivresse, j'ai été assaillie par des gloussements incontrôlables. Son agitation a redoublé, de même que mes gloussements à le voir ainsi.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. » Tentative d'explication sous l'intensité de son regard. « C'est la tasse qui me fait rire. » Je l'ai montrée du doigt, juste à l'endroit où était inscrit en grandes lettres :

« **WHEN YOU GO BLACK, YOU NEVER GO BACK!** » (2)

Elle avait de toute évidence été achetée dans un magasin moldu.

L'ombre d'un sourire est apparue sur son visage en réalisant quelle était la cause de mon hilarité. « Ouais, Sirius a acheté ça un été quand nous étions ados. »

Au même moment, un nouveau ronflement s'est échappé de Sirius.

J'ai encore ricané, toute imbibée que j'étais, et Lupin s'est joint à moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont son visage s'est éclairé quand il a ri.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent, » lui ai-je déclaré avec trop enthousiasme. « Si tu souriais plus, et rasais cette moustache ridicule ou peu importe ce qu'est ce truc au dessus de tes lèvres, tu ne serais pas moitié moins moche. Tu pourrais même te décrocher un rendez-vous. » Oh. Foutu – Jésus – Moldu. L'alcool venait de prendre le relais de mon cerveau_. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter ?_

Il s'est mis à me fixer, clignant des yeux de temps à autre. « Eh bien… J'apprécie ta franchise. »

« Où est passé tout mon vin ! De quoi parlait-on ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une bouteille dans mon pantalon ? » Sirius est revenu parmi nous.

La distraction a été la bienvenue, pour moi et pour Lupin aussi semblait-il, car il s'est levé et a commencé à sortir Sirius de la cuisine, le portant à moitié. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure que je t'amène au lit Sirius. »

« Lunaaaaard, » a bafouillé Sirius. « Tu es une petite cochonne terriblement sexy, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants ! »

Lupin a grogné. « Je voulais dire qu'il était temps pour toi de dormir. _Seul_, pauvre idiot imbibé. » Il a alors jeté Sirius par dessus son épaule. Pendant ce temps, j'étais déjà bien partie dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

« Mais quel branleur, » a babillé Sirius. « Oh, regarde, je peux voir tes fesses d'ici ! Nooon. Les miennes sont bien plus impressionnantes »

Lupin m'a averti qu'il serait rapidement de retour. Et c'était bien le cas.

« Sirius est bien installé dans son lit ? » ai-je demandé à son retour. Je m'étais amusée à fouiner dans les meubles pour voir s'il y avait d'autres tasses avec de drôles d'inscriptions. Aucune. Mais j'ai été ravie de remarquer que mes cheveux étaient d'un joli violet bien vif.

« Oh. Il s'est évanoui alors qu'on n'était même pas à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. »

« Tu l'as porté jusqu'en haut ! » J'étais ébahie. « Les loup-garous sont vraiment plus forts qu'ils en ont l'air. C'est plutôt excitant. »

Il a rougi. J'ai décidé de rendre service à tout le monde en allant me jeter dans les toilettes et en tirant la chasse sur moi, une bonne fois pour toutes. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur les hommes plus âgés. Il y a belle lurette que j'ai décidé qu'un homme assez vieux pour se souvenir clairement de la première 'Voldy War' l'était trop pour partager mon lit.

Sans oublier que _jamais_ je n'ai fantasmé sur quelqu'un portant du tweed.

Quatre heures, six coupes et onze tasses de vin plus tard, nous étions toujours dans la cuisine, incroyablement saouls et riant comme des hystériques.

« Et alors, j'ai regardé Charlie et je lui ai dit 'qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes dragons que j'ai pas ?' et tu sais ce que cette petite bite de fourreur d'elfes m'a répondu ? Il a dit 'Ben, je sais pas, mais au moins les dragons la ferment de temps en temps !' » Nous avions passé ces quatre dernières heures à partager les histoires de nos vies. Il m'avait déjà parlé des Maraudeurs, et je lui racontais maintenant ma grande romance avec Charlie Weasley.

« Il ne t'a pas dit ça ! » s'est exclamé Lunard. (Dans mon état d'ébriété avancée, je m'étais mise à l'appeler par son nom de Maraudeur. Et également à cause de mon état, je le voyais double. Donc c'était plutôt quelque chose comme Les Lunards.)

« Si si. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? » Je buvais désormais directement à la bouteille. « Molly ne savait pas qu'on avait rompu, alors je suis allée lui dire de ne pas s'occuper de la malle de Charlie, que je le ferais. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai descendue, tout en bas… au fond du lac. Petits caleçons inclus. Apparemment il a fallu plusieurs heures à Arthur, Bill, Percy et Charlie pour récupérer la malle au fond de l'eau. En plus, le calmar l'avait prise en affection. »

« Tu es une femme dangereuse, Tonks, » a-t-il conclu en soulevant les sourcils. « Je plains ceux qui te mettent en colère. »

« Naaan. Je ne suis dangereuse qu'en cuisine. » Sourire démoniaque. Et là, sans penser à quel point la question pouvait être potentiellement blessante pour un loup-garou d'âge moyen, je lui ai demandé, « Alors, as-tu jamais pensé à, tu sais, te poser et te marier ? Avoir des enfants ? »

Il a eu l'air complètement pris au dépourvu. J'ai mentalement essayé de formuler des excuses. En vain. Sans regarder sa tasse il a attrapé la bouteille pour y boire directement. Puis enfin, il a dégluti, posé la bouteille et dit calmement, « Non. Je n'y pense pas. Il y a longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais épouser qu'une personne saine d'esprit, et comme une femme qui accepterait d'épouser un loup-garou ne peut pas avoir toute sa tête, je ne me marierai jamais. » Il a souri.

Je me suis sentie mal. J'avais aussi désespérément besoin d'aller aux toilettes, alors je me suis levée. Lui aussi, titubant légèrement.

« Je vais juste aux W.C., » ai-je expliqué.

« Il est normal que lorsqu'une Lady se lève, un homme en fasse autant, » a-t-il répondu doucement.

Je suis devenue écarlate. « Tu rêves. Regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas une Lady, » ai-je protesté en ricanant. « Vraiment, quelle Lady traiterait quelqu'un de fourreur d'elfe et balancerait ses affaires dans un lac ? » Ou ferait une remarque irréfléchie sur le mariage ?

Bien que vacillant un peu, il a fait le tour de la table jusqu'à moi, fronçant les sourcils. « Non, tu as tort. Ne te sous-estimes pas. »

J'ai soudain réalisé qu'il se tenait tout près de moi, si près que je ne voyais à nouveau plus qu'un seul Lupin. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais saoule, mais il sentait bon. Le musc et les épices. Et pas du tout comme les loup-garous ou n'importe quel machin-garou aurait dû sentir.

J'ai essayé de m'éloigner en reculant d'un pas vers la porte, mais la pièce s'est mise à tanguer et j'ai trébuché. Lupin m'a rattrapée en passant un bras autour de ma taille et je me suis instinctivement retenue à ses vêtements. Il m'a rétablie sur mes pieds rapidement, sans pour autant dégager son bras de ma taille et sans que je lâche son pull.

« Mon sauveur. » J'ai gloussé.

Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et j'ai pu sentir l'odeur du vin dans son souffle. Avais-je envie de l'embrasser ? Avait-il envie de m'embrasser ? Etait-ce important ? Tout était devenu trouble.

« J'espère que je n'interromps rien. » Impossible de se méprendre sur cette voix.

Nous nous sommes retournés pour découvrir que Severus Snape se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, une expression d'absolu dégoût sur le visage.

« Non, Severus, » a répondu Lupin, dont je commençais à envier le calme. « J'aidais seulement Tonks à rétablir son équilibre. »

Le rire de Snape était chargé de dérision.

« Je vais aux toilettes, » ai-je marmonné. Je me suis échappée, en trébuchant.

A mon retour, Snape était parti et Lupin avait l'air en colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien d'important. » Il a vite remplacé sa grimace par un visage neutre.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » l'ai-je questionné. En fait, ce que j'aurais vraiment voulu découvrir, c'est ce que foutait Snape dans la cuisine à cinq heures du mat', m'empêchant de savoir si j'allais être bécotée ou pas.

« Il prépare la potion Tue-Loup pour moi, » a-t-il finalement répondu. « Il voulait seulement me prévenir que le chaudron de ce mois-ci était sur le feu. »

Je l'ai dévisagé. Il s'était, de toute évidence, passé autre chose. « Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression depuis que je suis revenue qu'une chouette t'a chié dans le pantalon? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » a-t-il répété. « Snape était juste… Snape. »

« D'accord. » J'ai soupiré. « Je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas transplaner sous influence de l'alcool, » m'a fait remarquer Lupin, l'inquiétude troublant son visage.

« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison, » ai-je dit dans un bâillement. « Le canapé dans le salon m'a l'air confortable, je vais juste m'y laisser tomber. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit. » Et il a ajouté rapidement – un peu _trop_ rapidement, à mon goût, « Je prendrai le canapé, bien sûr. »

Je l'ai regardé. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si galant ? J'ai pas l'habitude, » ai-je admis, rougissant _encore une fois_.

Il n'a rien dit, à peine a-t-il souri. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte en secouant le tête.

« Au fait, » sa voix flottait derrière moi, « Les réponses sont : _non_ ; _à chier_ ; _je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_ et _oui_. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » ai-je demandé en me retournant vers lui.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si c'est vrai que les loup-garous sont accro au chocolat ; comment je me sens quant je me transforme ; pourquoi les loup-garous ont tendance à mordre les enfants ; si c'est vrai que les nuits de 'Blue Moon' les loups-garous sont littéralement en rut. Ce sont les réponses à tes questions. Dans l'ordre. »

« _Non_ ; _à chier_ ; _je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_ et… _oui_ ? » ai-je répété lentement. Mes yeux devaient avoir la taille d'un souafle.

Il a souri, nonchalamment, et a commencé à débarrasser la table.

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Peut-être. »

J'étais sans voix.

« Bonne nuit, Nymphadora. »

« Va chier, Lupin. »

« Il semblerait que nous ayons pris un excellent départ. »

§§§

Quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller, cet après-midi, très lentement, je me suis tout de suite demandé pourquoi j'avais une migraine à me fendre le crâne, pourquoi mon lit sentait un mélange d'anti-doxies et la plus merveilleuse combinaison de musc et d'épices. 

En ouvrant les yeux, tout m'est revenu. J'ai souri.

* * *

(1) Jeu de mot très fréquent dans les fics en anglais sur la prononciation de 'serious' et 'Sirius', qui sont des homophones… 

(2) Messieurs Robby et Collins précisent que 'to go black' serait 'passer de l'autre côté de la barrière'. Agir dans l'illégalité, devenir criminel.

§

_Allez les Lecteurs et lecteuses ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Avez vous étés assailli(e)s aussi fréquemment que moi par des images mentales hilarantes ? Non, non, je ne suis pas en train de vous forcer la main pour laisser des commentaires !_

_Enfin, si._

_Hop ! A vos reviews !_


End file.
